


罗伊策-本能吸引（中文翻译）

by kts210 (redback210)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, kind of texting fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/pseuds/kts210





	罗伊策-本能吸引（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the pull on my flesh is just too strong (it stifles the choice and the air in my lungs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889520) by [phoebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebo/pseuds/phoebo). 



在这里做个存档= =

正文：  
他早该知道，认真来说，这事儿绝对是可预见的，真的。新赛季还不算真的开始好吧，训练是累得要死，多新鲜啊，但明天可是周日，大家干嘛不把自己沉浸在有史以来最狂热的酒精盛宴里？Marco大概可能是觉得有点儿过头，好吧，说实话糟透了，等他回到公寓摩摩梭梭的找到钥匙，然后好容易把自己丢进被窝时他真没对此有什么奇怪的。

摸出手机翻阅近期的对话记录，Mats发过来的信息离谱的多，大多数都是一些不知所谓的碎碎念，母上问他过的怎么样，队友对赛季又要来了的抱怨，只有一条是Mario发来的，干巴巴的近乎词穷，这可真不像他们，就好像——

他怀念曾经，真的。他也想念对方，特别特别的想。

他真的努力去维系他们的友谊了。

他们发信息，当然了，但这毕竟是不同的：现实或精神层面上的，当他们更亲密的陪伴彼此时，他们总是会用一些废话或者对外界的可笑看法去彼此讨嫌，或者是Kloppo某天的发型，或者Mario的妈妈每两个月就随机给他介绍点儿什么女孩儿，就算那姑娘真的很有意思但绝对不是适合约会的类型。

是啊，Marco真正想念的是作为最佳损友的那个Mario，所以他决定说点儿什么。

(04:23)  
To: Mario  
还记得街角那间咱们最喜欢的酒吧不

(04:23)  
To: Mario  
酒超便宜厕所很脏的那间 

(04:24)  
To: Mario  
你猜怎么着，他们把它关了

(04:25)  
To: Mario  
我想念它

(04:28)  
To: Mario  
我也很想念你

微笑着看着屏幕，他真为自己自豪，但立刻，他又意识到现在见鬼的是凌晨，他整个人和醉鬼没什么两样而且这绝对是个糟糕透顶的主意，Mario这会儿根本不可能给他回信！

痛苦的呻吟着，Marco把头埋进柔软的枕头中，外套也不脱的干脆选择睡去。

当他最终陷入梦境时，指间的手机似乎在无声的诉说他那满腹思念。

**********

Marco睡醒的时候只想去死一死。

烂事多到他都可以列个名单了！

首先：他连外套都没脱就这么睡了？现在他汗湿的衬衫正紧紧粘着皮肤这太难受了。

其次：他的嘴尝着好像有什么东西死在里头一样，呕，他快恶心死了。

最后同时最重要的，他好像失忆了，好吧他在逃避现实：他当然记得昨晚出去的事，Mats请喝酒（他不记得自己喝了多少，这是个问题），回家后他就醉倒在床上。但偏偏总有种还差点什么的感觉，他脑子里像是突然住进只小猫正用爪子在不停勾挠着他的思想，好像他不回忆清楚就不罢休似地。

他犹豫着是否要去问问Mats，好吧，这绝对是个好想法，Mats永远都是掌控全局的那一个。在床头柜上摸了摸没发现手机，等撑起身子想要揉揉太阳穴时，手指正好被手机磕到。

上面有四条未读信息。

一条是母上在问晚上要不要回去吃晚餐，一条是Mats对头痛的各种抱怨，剩下的两条都来自于Mario。 

Marco的脸瞬间就白了，他的头甚至他整个人都翻转起来他现在只想大叫上帝！！！

(09:15)  
From: Mario  
昨晚你在哪儿喝高了给我发信息

(09:16)  
From: Mario  
或者我可以称之为今早

滚动聊天框去看自己到底都发了些什么，Marco努力让自己不要因为那条‘我也很想你’抓狂。

见了鬼了他到底在想些什么？！

撒旦在上为啥就没人在他拿着手机的时候阻止他？

(11:37)  
To: Mario  
我很抱歉，希望没吵醒你。

手指翻飞，Marco像平常一样用着大写和标点符号，想让自己显得慎重一些，更希望对方能收到他诚挚的歉意，没想到回复来的如此之快。

(11:39)  
From: Mario  
真没什么

(11:39)  
From: Mario  
我是说我在这边也喝醉过几次来着

Marco笑起来，一秒都没犹豫的把回复发过去。

(11:41)  
To: Mario  
我发誓这是我这辈子经历过的最糟糕的醉酒

(11:43)  
From: Mario  
你就是个轻量级

(11:43)  
From: Mario  
拜托你可是个德国人，喝啤酒就应该像喝水一样

Marco忍不住翻了个白眼，想起Mario醉到连站都站不住，他不得不给对方的父母发信息的那天晚上，他做了多少努力才让Mario的家人应允对方在他家过夜，想起他们是怎么在他的床上伴随着劣酒的味道疯了一样傻笑的。

那是四个月之前，那时一切都还没改变。

(11:46)  
To: Mario  
需要我提醒你一下你与酒精之间的关系本质吗

(11:47)  
From: Mario  
上帝啊能别像个40岁的人那么说话吗

(11:48)  
To: Mario  
去摩纳哥的旅行是不是忘了带上语法能力？你的标点和元音呢？需要我给你邮寄吗？

(11:50)  
From: Mario  
我发誓你听着就是我爹

(11:51)  
From: Mario  
如果我爹比我大三岁同时像你一样烦人的话

(11:51)  
From: Mario  
老天啊我知道了我不是他儿子你才是！！！！！！！

(11:53)  
To: Mario  
你那六个感叹号看的我真头疼

(11:56)  
From: Mario  
不敢相信你竟然还真的去数了！！！

(11:56)  
From: Mario  
顺便一说其实是七个

(11:57)  
From: Mario  
！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

(11:59)  
To: Mario  
我得去清醒一下然后把自己淹死在热水里，祝愉快一天

(12:01)  
From: Mario  
你没法洗个澡就把自己淹死你个白痴

********************

问题大了，他根本停不下来。

时间来到周一，他的手机已经愉快的响了五次，每次都是Mario碎碎念的信息。他也想停下来但他就是控制不住去回信。

训练之后Mats一脸的无聊求关注但Marco好像看不到一样。

载着小金毛回家的时候，这位仁兄从头到尾都在装聋作哑，一路上都在专心的敲击手机屏幕——外带定格住的温柔笑脸。等Mats已经把车停在公寓门口时，小金毛依然在忙着发信息连已经到家了都没发现。

等Marco抬起头，他面对的是一个面无表情正死盯着他的Mats。

“额..”抓起训练包讷讷道，“我很抱歉，uhm..”

“无所谓，”Mats翻了个白眼，“明天见，记住你欠我至少十次便车外加一顿晚餐。”

Marco大笑起来，等脚踩过公寓楼门的时候才喊道，“是吗，要我说啊，做梦去吧。”

(16:48)  
From: Mats  
你和你的叛徒男朋友如果要私奔记得通知我

(16:50)  
To: Mats  
别开玩笑了

(16:50)  
To: Mats  
顺说，他不是我男朋友

(16:51)  
From: Mats  
是吗随你怎么说

(16:52)  
From: Mats  
但他还是个叛徒

(16:53)  
To: Mats  
算你说的对

***

(9:26)  
From: Mario  
老天啊Javi那孩子就是个小疯子  
(9:34)  
To: Mario  
你这会儿不用训练之类的？

(9:45)  
From: Mario  
你在质疑大瓜迪奥拉的训练能力？

(9:47)  
To: Mario  
怎么可能

(9:49)  
From: Mario  
很好 ;)

(9:52)  
To: Mario  
我恨死他了

(9:56)  
From: Mario  
为什么

他想说因为他把你带走了，因为这都是他的错，但他猜Mario可能早就知道他在想些什么。

所以他什么都没回答。

他把手机仍回包里，然后继续回去训练。

*********

与Mario的信息马拉松已经持续了四天，不是说Marco真去计数还是怎么的，他才没这么做。

问题是Mats的变化，如果说开始他觉得这事儿很搞笑可以拿来取乐的话，现在已经火大到忍无可忍的爆发了。

知道他怎么报复吗？他也加入了这场信息马拉松。

(19:03)  
From: Mats  
嘿哟

(19:04)  
From: Mats  
你的手机账单在哭泣

(19:04)  
From: Mats  
该消停了

(19:05)  
To: Mats  
我是个顶级联赛球员，你觉得我在乎手机账单？

(19:06)  
To: Mats  
另外，发信息告诉我不要再继续给Mario发信息可不是什么聪明做法

(19:10)  
From: Mats  
见鬼，你说的对

(19:11)  
From: Mats  
又忙着和他发信息对吧

(19:15)  
To: Mats  
我不觉得有什么问题

(19:16)  
To: Mats  
顺便再次重申，他不是我男朋友

(19:19)  
From: Mats  
R U KIDDING ME（你在搞笑吗）

(19:19)  
From: Mats  
不好意思啊大写锁定了

(19:21)  
To: Mats  
什么叫 "你在搞笑吗"?

(19:23)  
From: Mats  
难以置信Marco你真有那么瞎？

(19:23)  
From: Mats  
这不是真的

(19:24)  
From: Mats  
仔细想想吧（直男）

(19:25)  
From: Mats  
啊哈哈别怪我用双关语

(19:27)  
To: Mats  
你他妈的到底在说什么

(19:27)  
To: Mats  
Mats

(19:28)  
To: Mats  
草你的

**********

Marco不知道如果他去咨询母上是不是过分了，但眼下正到了需要她的时候不是么？既然如此他干吗不去打个电话？不，电话似乎太尴尬了，所以还是发信息吧。

(21:24)  
To: Mom  
嗨，老妈，如果你不知道自己是不是喜欢上了什么人，同时假设你喜欢了，对方对你也同样如此的可能非常非常小的时候，你会怎么做？

半小时后母上的回信到了，然后Marco对他的生活绝望了。

(21:52)  
From: Mom  
嗨我的小甜心，你只需要约她出来，找点乐子，然后你就知道自己是不是喜欢她了。当然如果她也喜欢你的话，记得要用安全套，注意安全哈哈

好吧，没错，这太有建设性了。用安全套，好像就真的有什么区别似地！

他记得有一次Mario拜访他父母家，过程中和他母上相处的愉快极了，嘴上不停的说她有多‘棒极了’，现在他还真好奇看到这个之后Mario能说出什么来。

他就是——他真的太困扰了。就好比，这真不是个意识到自己的性取向问题的最佳时机，尤其是引发这一切的人还是他的（前）最佳损友，更不要说对方已经离开去到了几十上百天知道多少英里的总之就是很遥远的地方！

人生那么长，他应该能找到更好的时机。

就在他如此定论时，提示铃声又响了起来，他打开最新的那条信息。

 

(21:58)  
From: Mario  
<3 :)

他见鬼的，彻底的，压力山大了！

***

(20:14)  
From: Mario  
我今晚应该怎么穿？  
(20:15)  
To: Mario  
如果我连你要做什么都不知道你指望我说什么？

(20:16)  
From: Mario  
见鬼你说的对

(20:19)  
To: Mario  
你要去约会？

(20:20)  
From: Mario  
类似吧

(20:23)  
To: Mario  
别穿那件黄色的衬衫

(20:24)  
From: Mario  
上帝啊太爱你了，谢啦

Marco觉得他最好去死。

************

一整天Mario都没给他发过信息，Marco希望自己能感到解脱，但事实上并没有。一部分的他真的很想知道那个所谓的约会是个什么走向，另一部分的他只想缩在床上痛哭流涕着向Mats哭诉人生到底有多残酷。

悲催的是，他连选择的权利都没有，因为这是个周五他们还得训练，他真不想面对一个暴怒的Kloppo接受连续五个小时的吹风机。

早早回到家，当Mats问他晚上是否出去聚一聚时他委婉的拒绝了。

他泡了一个耗时长久的热水澡，每隔两分钟就查看一下手机，对着电视吃掉他的中餐外卖，最后伴随着乏味的爱情喜剧片和被压在身下的手机一起陷入睡眠。

(02:45)  
From: Mario  
说实话约会糟透了  
(02:45)  
From: Mario  
我他妈的一直在想你

(02:47)  
From: Mario  
如果他们不想要你了就来慕尼黑吧，我给你出转会费

(02:48)  
From: Mario  
不是说我不想让你留在多特蒙德但我更想让你在这里

(02:51)  
From: Mario  
我想要你#大写句号

(02:52)  
From: Mario  
上帝啊这手机太难输写了

(03:15)  
From: Mario  
我爱你

*************

上午11点，Marco Reus跳进自己的车，就算毫无准备他也决定要在六小时后抵达慕尼黑，什么都别想拦住他。

*************

他盯着房门看了一会儿。

他让自己按响门铃。

见鬼的，他来这里只求一个答案。

听到脚步声后他的胃开始奇怪的抽搐起来，他觉得自己可能不是真的准备好了，虽然他也不知道自己准备迎接的究竟是什么。

Mrio打开门，整个人看起来好像是被龙卷风肆虐过一样，他的发型简直一团糟，不过他身上的旧T恤和短跑裤...Marco艰难的吞了口口水。

“嗨.”Mario的声音听上去似乎快要窒息了。

“嗨.”Marco的声音更像是在哀鸣。说真的，他再也忍受不了傻站在午后的阳光下等待了。等走进房子后他的肾上腺素开始在血管里疯狂燃烧，这让他连正常呼吸都无法坚持。

关上门，Marco用尽全身力气一般看向Mario的双眼。

“听着，我很抱歉昨晚喝醉了给你发信息，我应该——”

Marco打断道，“你是认真的吗？”

Mario的神情里充满歉意，“是的，但你打电话就可以了，我可以解释，你不用开——”

Marco再次打断了Mario，这次是用他的嘴唇，一个蜻蜓点水的吻。Mario只是看着他，Marco读不懂那表情的含义，这个情景下他真的不明白那里面包含着什么。但紧接着Mario的嘴唇就迎过来，这比他之前的所有幻想都要不同。

他彻彻底底陷入到迷醉而狂乱的亲吻里，唇舌纠缠着，牙齿撕扯着，双手漫无目的的揉捏着，直到他再也忍受不了的把Mario推到紧闭的房门上好把他整个包裹进自己的身体。

Marco在亲吻的间隙问道，“这样还好吗？”

Mario喘息着抱住Marco的后颈，手指深深插入到对方的发丝中，轻声呢喃，“是的，是的，再好不过了。”

Marco很想笑，不过他的嘴似乎更喜欢其他选择，所以他用又一个吻来表达自己的喜悦。再回过神时他们已经纠缠着躺在Mario的沙发上，他的T恤早就不知道丢到哪里去了。

这对他来说是个全新体验，完全不同于和女孩儿接吻，Mario的回应强硬中带着满满的力道，他的手也是力量感十足，平滑的曲线让他们的骨头狠狠撞击在一起，Marco知道第二天他一定全身都是伤痕，就像经过一场战争（某种角度而言他似乎的确会‘经历’一场）。

就这样，真的，他们用几个小时去亲吻，去倾诉那些他们假装忘记却清楚记得的事情，他们把所有轻吟和低语烙印在对方的皮肤上，Marco终于体验到这种温暖的归宿感。

*************

晚些时候，当外面已经彻底黑下来，他们在Mario的床上交缠着睡过去时，Marco的手机突然响起来。

他真想忽视这个，可铃声就是没完没了的响个不停，他明白正有人找他，紧接着才意识到他根本就没告诉任何人来慕尼黑的事。

说真的他需要在乎吗。

抓起手机，Mario在他身边不开心的呻吟着，已经被吵醒了。

Marco看到来电显示的人命后翻了个白眼。睡意十足的说道，“Mats”

“你在搞什么，Marco？你在哪儿？你不在家你还不接电话！你他妈是要——”

“我觉得这不关你的事。”说着，他咯咯笑起来。

“不关我的事？开什么玩笑？我快吓成傻逼了你就不能——”就这么咆哮了有几分钟，直到Mario从Marco手里把手机夺过来开始说话。

“Mats？嘿，我是Mario。帮我们个忙去睡觉吧。”

“Mario？搞什么鬼？是你——”Mario直接挂断电话，懒洋洋的吻了吻Marco，慢慢的又睡了过去。

Marco在黑暗中握住Mario的手微笑起来。

(00:11)  
From: Mats  
huhuhuhu Marco要开荤了

(00:13)  
From: Mats  
我恨你们两个混蛋

 

END


End file.
